


Stiles and the Beast (or that time when Stiles stayed with Derek)

by raintofall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintofall/pseuds/raintofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El titulo lo dice todo, pero basicamente el padre de Stiles se marcha fuera de la ciudad y Derek decide que Stiles se quede con él el tiempo que haga falta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and the Beast (or that time when Stiles stayed with Derek)

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el meme de Cosas de Mayores en Livejournal

**Stiles and the Beast (or that time when Stiles stayed with Derek)**

-Erm… ¿hola?  
Stiles no está acostumbrado a que Derek use la puerta. Mucho menos que llame en vez de entrar como si hubiera fuego, ojos abiertos y alerta como si la vida le fuera en ello. No. Derek nunca usa la puerta. Derek usa la ventana, sobre todo la de su habitación, parece que se ha encariñado con ella.  
-Hola.  
-No es que no me alegre de verte, de verdad, pero es un poco extraño verte en la puerta de mi casa en vez de entrar sigilosamente por la ventana como sueles hacer siempre.  
-Puedo hacerlo.  
-No-dice Stiles levantando una mano.-Pasa.  
La casa está más silenciosa que nunca. Su padre ha ido a Idaho a ayudar con un caso parecido al que ocurrió hace unos meses en Beacon Hills (hombres lobo, muertes y tal, solo que su padre no sabe aún que los hombre lobos existen, claro). Hace un par de días Stiles lo dejó caer en la típica reunión de la manada de los viernes. Scott ya lo sabía y habían planeado hacer algo mientras su padre estaba fuera, pero Scott siempre viene con un plus, Allison. No es que Stiles se queje, pero a veces echa de menos esas noches que pasaban juntos hablando de lo aburrido que era el instituto o la cantidad de televisión que veían. Stiles echa de menos a Scott.  
Por eso lo deja caer en la reunión, para ver si alguien se aburre demasiado para hacerle compañía aunque sea un par de noches. Stiles no tiene miedo a nada (bueno quizá tenía miedo a Peter Hale, a la sonrisa maléfica de la tía de Allison o de los gruñidos de Derek, pero Derek no cuenta) pero no le gusta estar solo. Cuando su padre trabaja lo entiende, es una persona adulta, pero aún así se siente más solo aún a pesar de Scott, a pesar de ser parte de la manada.  
Al parecer nadie le había escuchado o si lo habían hecho, le habían ignorado. Desde luego Jackson y Lydia lo habían hecho. Derek lo había mirado con su cara de póker y Allison y Scott le habían asegurado que “por supuesto vamos a pasar algún día contigo, no te preocupes”.  
La madre de Scott le había dicho que pasara allí todo el tiempo necesario, pero sabía que iba a pasar. Scott desaparecería porque Allison y él irían a algún lugar para estar solos.  
Además no quiere dar pena. Tiene diecisiete años, muchas gracias.  
Se extraña demasiado que Derek se haya presentado en su casa, dos días después de haber dicho que se iba a quedar completa y absolutamente solo. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al pensar que quizá le vaya a matar.  
Quién sabe. Quizá el ser parte de la manada ha sido una broma pesada y Derek no tenía pensado tenerle dentro de esa nueva y extraña familia.  
-Cállate o te callo-dice Derek de repente.  
-No he dicho nada.  
-Piensas demasiado y puedo oler tu confusión.  
-Bueno, es que verás, estoy confuso por tu visita. No es que no me alegre y tal, porque en serio nos vemos cada dos o tres días si a Scott le ha dado por meterse en algún estúpido lío, y la verdad, eso ocurre todos los días, a quién vamos a engañar.  
-Stiles.  
-Vale, vale. Si. Confuso.  
-Recoge tus cosas, te quedas conmigo hasta que tu padre vuelva.  
Qué.  
-¿Qué?  
Derek suspira resignado.  
-Que recojas tus cosas…  
-No, a ver, sordo no soy, tengo muy buen oído. No como vosotros, claro, pero lo que quiero decir es que ¿por qué y a qué viene esto?  
-Vas a estar solo mucho tiempo, no es sano.  
-Estamos hablando de mí.  
-Ya, por eso. Vamos.  
-No gracias pero no.  
-No seas cabezota.  
-Y tu no seas tan…-Stiles hace un gesto con las manos.- raro. ¿A qué viene esto? Puedo cuidarme solo, ¿sabes?  
-Sí, pero necesitas compañía, todos la necesitamos.  
-Dios mío, dijo el hombre de los mil y un amigos.  
-Stiles, o recoges las cosas que necesitas o las recojo yo. Con tu cabeza.  
-Y cómo se supone que vas a hacer eso-Derek le mira y Stiles se acojona. Así de simple.-Vale, vale. Ya voy. Jesús.  
Stiles sigue protestando, en voz baja, mientras recoge la ropa y algún que otro libro para leer. Derek le vigila desde la puerta, como si estuviera evaluando todo lo que está haciendo. A Stiles ya lo han evaluado demasiado en su vida como estudiante, no hace falta que alguien más lo haga.  
Cuando ha metido todo en la bolsa que tiene para lacrosse, sigue a Derek hasta el coche. Saluda a un par de vecinos que les mira como si le hubieran crecido cuatro piernas. A Stiles le da la sensación de que nunca se van a acostumbrar a que Derek es una persona inocente y no tiene nada que ver con los asesinatos.  
La casa de Derek sigue igual de oscura, hace un par de semanas han empezado a limpiar y a redecorar y la cocina se puede usar, al igual que los cuartos de baño. Además del salón, dónde hay una televisión con una estantería llena de dvds de películas y libros.  
Porque otra cosa no habrá en casa de los Hale, pero libros para aburrirse. Y Stiles nunca se aburre.  
-Puedes usar la habitación de la izquierda-dice Derek señalando las escaleras.-Tienes tu propio cuarto de baño. Y bueno, la cocina funciona, y el salón y básicamente todo excepto la parte en la que me quedo yo.  
-Tío, nunca te he visto hablar tanto.  
-¿Me has escuchado?  
Stiles rueda los ojos.  
-Sí, sí. No ir al otro lado de la casa, porque allí vives tú. Eh…es como la Bella y la Bestia.  
-Para.  
-Está claro quién es la Bella aquí, ¿no? Y además tengo todas sus cualidades, o sea, soy amable, me gusta leer y mi madre está muerta.  
-Stiles no hace falta que digas esas cosas.  
-Pero es verdad. Y tú eres la bestia. Callado, de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo y estás como maldito.  
-No estoy maldito, nací siendo así.  
-Como Lady Gaga.  
-Además-dice ignorando el comentario de Stiles.-Soy totalmente el príncipe.  
Stiles intenta no sonrojarse, pero falla estrepitosamente. Derek se ríe, todo dientes, a carcajada limpia y no puede evitarlo. Se ríe con él porque hace mucho que no se ríe y es la primera vez que ve a Derek reírse.  
-¡Has hecho una broma!  
-Tengo sentido del humor ¿sabes?  
-No es verdad.  
-Sí que lo es.  
-Te reirías con mis gracias y no lo haces. A todo el mundo le gusta cuando bromeo.  
-Que no me ría no significa que no me guste.  
-Entonces queda establecido que te gusta.  
-Está claro, Stiles. Si no, no estarías aquí.  
Por primera vez, Stiles se calla. Derek sonríe de medio lado y desaparece escaleras arriba. No se esperaba que Derek, el hombre lobo callado gruñón y que suele lanzarle contra las paredes o agarrarle de las camisas cuando se enfada y está a punto de arrancarle la cabeza, le haya dicho que le gusta estar con Stiles.  
No, eso no estaba en sus planes.

****

Los primeros días son un poco incómodos. Derek no deja de mirarle de la misma forma que cuando le dijo que le gustaba estar con él. Stiles trata de dar cualquier tipo de conversación, pero siempre acaba callado con algún gruñido de Derek cuando este se ha cansado de escucharle. Han hecho cosas juntos, aunque suene mal, pero es la verdad. Han terminado de quitar el polvo a la otra mitad de la casa y de ordenar lo ordenable, aparte de que de Derek se ha dedicado a arreglar el suelo y a reconstruir parte de las paredes.  
Sin camiseta.  
No hace tanto calor para que vaya sin camiseta o con camiseta de manga corta, pero Stiles entiende que es su casa y que es un hombre lobo, por tanto su temperatura corporal es mucho más elevada que el resto de los mortales. Pero cuando Stiles le mira Derek sonríe como si pudiera escuchar todo lo que está pensando o, peor, sentir como su corazón se dispara.  
Stiles no es de piedra y es bisexual abierto. Bueno no del todo, pero sí que es bisexual y Derek está bueno. De hecho, es el tío más bueno que ha visto en toda su vida y la mayor parte de su pubertad la ha pasado en un vestuario rodeado de tíos sudando y duchándose.  
Que haya estado enamorado platónicamente de Lydia no significa que no pueda mirar a otras personas y, por qué no, gustarle.  
Así que sí. Puede que Stiles sea un puto masoquista de mierda y disfrute un poco cuando Derek le amenaza o le empuja contra la pared. Puede que a Stiles le guste un poco Derek.  
Y puede que Derek lo sepa.  
O sea, cómo no va a saberlo si cada vez que Stiles le mira se sonríe y perfectamente puede oler lo que está ocurriendo por su cuerpo.  
El muy cabrón lo sabe y disfruta haciendo torturar a Stiles.

***

-Puede que me guste Derek.  
Es un día tranquilo. Scott y el resto de la manada han ido a pasar el día en casa de los Hale, a ayudar y a sentir lástima por Stiles. Lo último no es del todo cierto, pero Scott le ha dado un par de palmadas en la espalda cuando se han visto.  
El mismo Scott que está sufriendo un pequeño ataque de pánico ante tal declaración.  
Es un exagerado.  
-¡Qué!  
El resto están demasiado alejados para poder escucharles, pero Stiles juraría que lo han hecho.  
-¿Puedes no chillar?  
-No he chillado, ¿cómo quieres que no chille cuando me acabas de decir que te gusta Derek?  
-Dios mío, no sé si estoy preparado para tener esta conversación.  
-No seas quejica, Scott. Me lo debes de las tantas veces que te he escuchar desvariar sobre Allison.  
-No desvarío.  
-Por favor, todo el mundo lo dice.  
-¿Todo el mundo?  
-Ajá.  
Scott se frota la cara con las manos de pura frustración.  
-No sé qué quieres que haga con esa información.  
-Solo te lo hago saber.  
-Gracias, supongo.  
-Eh, para eso estamos.-responde encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿Quieres que vaya a preguntarle si le gustas?  
-Scott, aprecio el gesto, pero la última vez que fuiste a preguntar si le gustaba a alguien, acabaste liado con Lydia.  
-Tío, me he disculpado. Además, no me voy a liar con Derek, ugh.

***

El sheriff le llama esa misma tarde para decirle que todo está solucionado.  
-Estaré allí mañana por la tarde.  
-Vale.  
-¿Seguro que estás bien?  
-Sí, papá.  
Empieza a recoger sus cosas justo después de cenar con el resto. No hace falta que diga nada porque sabe que Derek le ha escuchado detrás de la puerta, porque es un jodido psicópata. Sea como fuere, al final acaba apareciendo en su habitación cuando Stiles sale del cuarto del baño con sus cosas de aseo.  
-Joder, ¿no sabes llamar?  
-Es mi casa.  
-Y esta es mi habitación-dice midiendo las palabras.-¿Pasa algo?  
-Te vas mañana.  
-Ah, sí. Mi padre ha terminado y han encerrado al que había matado a esas personas. Al parecer no era un hombre lobo si no un asesino en serie que se enteró de alguna forma de todos los detalles de los asesinatos de aquí y quiso recrearlos. Felicidades, tu tío tiene un fan.  
-La gente es idiota.  
-No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, amigo.  
-No me llames amigo.  
Stiles sacude la cabeza y deja las cosas al lado de la mochila.  
-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?  
-No.  
-Vale, entonces puedes seguir ahí de pie mirando como hago la maleta. No pasa nada, no me pone de los nervios.  
-¿Te pongo de los nervios?-pregunta Derek acercándose a la cama.  
-Que cosas dices, por favor.  
-Hablo en serio.  
-Solo cuando me espías o me pegas esos sustos o sé que vas a aparecer de repente para echarme alguna bronca por algo que seguro Scott ha tenido la culpa. O cuando estás tan cerca.  
Derek se acerca más hasta que apenas hay espacio.  
-Como ahora.  
Stiles trata de tranquilizarse.  
-Lo siento.  
-No pareces sentirlo mucho.  
-Es que no lo hago.  
-Entonces es que estoy metido en un gran problema porque eso significa que me vas a matar o peor, me vas a enterrar vivo o algo así. No sé como torturáis los hombres lobo, ahora que lo pienso. A lo mejor les arrancáis los ojos o las uñas.  
-Deja de decir chorradas.  
-No son cho…  
No puede terminar la frase por de repente tiene los labios de Derek sobre los suyos y las palabras que iba a decir acaban en el fondo de su garganta. Le devuelve el beso justo cuando siente que Derek se va a separar. Le coge del cuello porque sabe que puede y Derek se deja, gruñendo contra su boca, buscando desesperado su lengua hasta que por fin la encuentra y puede que el mundo estalle ante los ojos de Stiles, porque este beso es la cosa más erótica y caliente que le han dado nunca.  
Derek se separa para tirar al suelo la maleta medio hecha de Stiles.  
-Eh.  
Pero le vuelve a besar y la protesta acaba en el fondo de la cabeza de Stiles. Le vuelve a besar una y otra vez, la verdad. Hasta que acaban tirados en la cama, sudados, con las manos de Stiles tocando a Derek por debajo de la camiseta y Derek masturbándole.  
-Esta es mi habitación ¿sabes?  
Stiles sacude la cabeza porque no, no lo sabía y porque su cerebro está apagado o fuera de cobertura, por favor inténtelo de nuevo cuando Derek haya terminado del todo con él.  
-Te he dejado dormir aquí porque quería todo tu olor en esta cama, para que cuando te marcharas pudiera echarme aquí y correrme mientras te huelo.  
-Dios mío no sé si eso me pone o me asusta.  
Derek aprieta el ritmo.  
-Creo que sabemos lo que te hace. Dios. Stiles, lo que me haces. Llevo queriendo tenerte en esta cama desde hace tanto tiempo. Olerte, dejarte marca, para que todos sepan que eres mío.  
Puede que se corra así y pueda que se avergüence tanto por haber durado tan poco que toda la cara le arda. Pero a Derek parece no importarle porque le lame la mejilla mientras Stiles recupera el aliento.  
-Oh, definitivamente me pone mucho.

***

Su padre le ha traído una postal y un imán. Stiles sonríe mientras coloca el imán en la nevera. No hace ninguna pregunta pero su padre le cuenta todo lo que ha ocurrido, y escucha y digiere toda esa información para luego contársela a Derek.  
Dios. Derek.  
Solo espera que no se note mucho que ha sido marcado y ha dejado todo su olor, por muy horripilante que suene, en la habitación, la cocina y el coche de Derek. Porque el Alpha es así y Stiles no tiene ningún problema con eso.  
Por supuesto cuando cierra la puerta de la habitación, Derek está ahí, presionándole contra la pared, besando su cuello, oliendo y marcando un poco con los dientes.  
-¿Tanto me echas de menos? Solo han pasado tres horas.  
-Vamos a la cama, te voy a demostrar cuanto te he echado de menos.

  
**FIN**  



End file.
